


Another Kiss is All it Takes

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was a request by @aliyla12 for: “Ok so badass reader comes from a different earth and starts helping team flash to catch criminals but the flash can’t catch her because she slips through his fingers. So Cisco tries his luck and the reader kisses him to get away and couple days later she shows up at star labs in regular clothes looking for a job and they give it to her and she and Cisco star dating”. I hope this is specific enough to what you requested, and as always I hope you, and everyone else enjoys it!





	

Cisco screamed, startled by the feeling of a finger tapping on his back. He spun around, ear-buds flying from his ears, the soft sounds of Adele’s ‘ _Rolling in the Deep_ ’ blaring from their tiny speakers as his eyes landed on you. He immediately turned pink, blushing with embarrassment, not only at the shrillness of his scream, but the fact that just before you’d tapped his shoulder, he had been belting the chorus of the song in an intentionally off key way that he sometimes did purely for fun.

 

 

You bit your lips together, forcing down a giggle as you regarded his deer in headlights expression. You hadn’t meant to startle him, but you really didn’t think he’d appreciate it if you listened in on his shoddy karaoke for much longer. Once you’d composed yourself, you apologized. “Sorry, I uh...I didn’t mean to startle you,” You told him with a grimace, hoping he wasn’t too upset with you.

 

 

For a moment, Cisco forgot how to form words, his brain simply screaming at him _‘Holyshitprettygirlwhojustheardyousinginglikeastrangledcatohmygodohmygodohmygoooooood’._ Once his genius level vocabulary returned however, he blurted out, “How did you get in here?” followed by an awkward, “hi by the way,” feeling it was only polite to say as much to someone who had kissed him two days previous.

 

 

“The Museum,” you explained simply, “the Harrison Wells look a like told me where you would be, he remembered me from the whole kidnapping fiasco I helped you guys with,” you shrugged, and gave him a small smile, “hi to you too by the way.”

 

 

C isco nodded, his brain wrapping around what you’d told him. Then he relaxed, smiling back at you, “So HR invited you in, ok,” he confirmed with a hint of amusement, “can’t say I’m surprised, he was raving about you once we got him back here after you helped us save him, said he was going to write one of his books about you.” He set the tools he held in his hand down, avoiding your gaze as long as possible as he tried to decide what to say. You were in civilian clothes he’d noticed, or at least more civilian than the black and gray combat boots, cargo pants, and leather jacket you usually wore while working; that made him even more curious about your motives for coming here, his heart fluttering slightly at the though that your showing up announced like this was because of him.

 

 

His heart fluttered more still, as his suspicions were confirmed when you informed him, “I wanted to see you, to uh...talk about what happened a few days ago.”

 

 

He turned back to you, trying his best to keep his expression neutral, not wanting to convey his excitement too soon and possibly scare you off. “A few days ago,” he repeated with a curious smile, “you mean when you kissed me?”

 

 

Cisco nearly swooned when you blushed a pretty shade of pink, “Yes,” you confirmed quietly, “I wanted to talk about that.” You felt hot all over, your head spinning slightly at this foreign feeling of shyness and almost vulnerability. You were never this coy with anyone, hell where you came from, most people thought you had been incapable of feeling basic human emotions, what with your track record and all. But here you were, blushing and smiling like a school girl, all because of this adorable inexperienced meta whom you’d kissed to get out of a bind. 

 

 

You weren’t from Earth one, in fact you had never heard of it, until a chance meeting with a meta on your Earth (later designated Earth 53 by Team Flash) sent you spinning through a wormhole into this universe. The differences between this Earth’s Central City and yours, had thrown you for a massive loop in the beginning, but after sorting your business out with the meta who’d tossed you here, and spending some time performing heroic acts with Team Flash, you had grown rather used to this world, if not a little fond of it’s simplicity.  Here, you could save people, and know it made a difference; on your world, it had felt as though you could save a thousand people, and a thousand more would just spring up in their place, each one more miserable than the last. Here, you actually felt like a hero, and you were treated like one, despite numerous attempts by The Flash to apprehend you.

 

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust you exactly, but to be fair to him, The Flash was this city’s hero, it was only logical for him to want more information about you, being that you were an outlier from his team. It had almost become a game between you both, you’d help him with his heroics, he’d use his speed to slap a pair of power dampening cuffs on you and try to drag you back to his hideout. It never worked though, your powers resonated differently than what the cuffs were designed to combat, so eventually he stopped trying altogether...and that’s when Cisco had started. 

 

 

Amazingly, Cisco only made one attempt, but it was his shot at tying you down that had actually succeeded. It was after helping them save their friend, the Harrison Wells look alike HR. Cisco had pulled you aside to thank you for your help, even telling you his real name to show he trusted you. But cordial conversation quickly turned confrontational, when he snapped a new pair of cuffs on your wrist, these ones he’d designed to resonate to your specific frequency, which he had easily picked up with his own powers on a previous mission together. You had panicked slightly, thinking you’d finally been caught, but he had made a rookie mistake when he bragged about how the cuffs actually worked, brandishing a remote at you that was able to not only adjust the frequency at which the cuffs resonated, but could also release whoever was in them with a push of a button. Your survival instincts had kicked in then, not ready to give up the game just yet. You began to play to his ego, peppering him with praise at how clever he was to come up with this solution, and how surprised you were  that he had been sly enough to cuff you so quickly. He became putty in your hands after that, and with just a few more compliments, and a few steps closer to him, you were able to snag the remote from his pocket, distracting him with a kiss that you’d told him was a reward for his astounding cleverness.

 

 

You had escaped rather quickly after that, much to Cisco’s chagrin, but even after you made it back to your hideaway home, the memory of that kiss lingered. You weren’t sure if it was because it had been so long since you’d kissed anyone, or if it was the way he’d almost melted against you and tried to kiss you back, or perhaps it might even have been the twinge of guilt you felt at tricking him, wondering if he knew your compliments had actually been sincere and not just pretty words to ply him with. Two whole days you spent, considering the reasons the kiss had affected you so much, two whole days thinking of how soft his lips had been, how warm his body had felt, mere inches from yours, imagining how it would feel to have his deceptively strong arms wrapped around you in an embrace. It was at the end of the second day that you realized, it wasn’t just the kiss you were thinking about, and that was when you had a very serious, albeit brief discussion with yourself on the pros and cons of actually letting Team Flash ‘catch’ you for good. The pros had exponentially outweighed the cons, and you felt somewhat foolish for not seeing that sooner, but now was better than never, and you resolved to go to Star Labs the next day to ask for a job, and hopefully to see Cisco, whichever came first.

 

 

And so now, here you were, blushing and smiling at the man who had occupied your thoughts for the past two days, hoping his neutral expression was not a sign that he wasn’t interested  kissing or being kissed by you again.

 

 

Cisco watched you squirm for a moment, mentally reveling in the fact that it was due to him that you seemed so flustered. But he was not a man, who enjoyed watching other people’s discomfort, so he let his smile widen, and took a step closer to you. “I’m all ears,” he said in a soft, almost sultry tone, “unless this is a demonstrative sort of conversation, y’know, involving a reprisal of the event?” he added, unable to contain a giggle as you pouted at him in frustration.

 

 

“I - that’s not - I didn’t - ” you floundered, not wanting to admit that you honestly really did want to kiss him again, but unsure of how to explain as much without coming off as over eager, or distracting from you more official purpose for being there. Cisco’s warm smile only grew, his amusement evident as he listened to you stutter. After a moment, you closed your mouth altogether, taking a breath before explaining resolutely, “I wanted to join your team.”

 

 

That seemed to surprise him, his eyes going wide for a moment, before his brows knit together and he frowned thoughtfully. “Oh...yeah no, of course,” he replied, feeling his previous embarrassment creeping over him once more, “obviously that’s why you’re here,” he let out a nervous, goat bleat of a laugh, “I’ll just...let me get Ba- I mean The Flash...he’s gonna want to talk to you.”

 

 

You nodded silently, watching him pull out his phone, and type out a text message with deliberate fingers. A twinge of guilt struck you again, watching his smile become nervous, and his eyes avoiding your gaze. Worry began to prick at you, hoping he didn’t think you were shutting him down for trying to get another kiss, but then that was what it had sounded like…

 

 

“Cisco?” You spoke his name, and watched him glance up at you, his lips set in a nervous line, his shoulder hunched with perceived embarrassment.

 

 

“Hmn?” he asked, putting his phone back in his pocket.

 

 

For a moment, you just stared at him, unsure of what you were going to do, only knowing what effect you wanted to have. You wanted to calm his nerves, to tell him you did want another kiss, to watch him switch back to the confident flirt he had been less than five minutes ago. All these things together seemed like too much to accomplish at once, so you just stopped thinking, and let your body do the talking. You took a step towards him, then another, closing the gap between you and leaning in, your lips meeting his for the second time, just as soft and warm as you remembered. This time, he was able to kiss you back, his lips moving with a gentle eagerness, his hand landing lightly on your arm, holding you near him as your hand found his waist.

 

 

Time blurred in that moment, the world around you seeming to slow as your nerves began to tingle in delight at the intimate contact. It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat off to the side of your both, far too loud to be natural, that you broke apart to see that The Flash had entered the room, his yellow suited companion Kid Flash smiling and chuckling at his side. You blushed once again, biting your lip as he smiled at you both from beneath his cowl.

 

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said, as Kid Flash nearly chocked on his own laughter, “but you called us Cisco, so maybe you two could resume whatever this is some other time?”

 

 

Before you could respond, Cisco nodded his head, “Absolutely,” he said gleefully, before turning to you, “how does tonight over dinner sound?”

 

 

You gaped at him for a moment or two before nodding your agreement, still a little dazed from the kiss, and being walked in on. The Flash shook his head, still smiling as he pulled his hood and cowl down, “Welcome to the team I guess,” he sighed, extending his hand, “my name is Barry, the giggling yellow guy is Wally, you’ll meet the others later, but for now I guess have fun on your date,” he fixed Cisco with a fond and only vaguely exasperated look.

 

 

You shook Barry’s hand, frowning slightly in confusion, “Wait...that’s it? All this time trying to catch me, and now I walk in and you just sign me up as part of the team?” you asked, bewildered.

 

 

Wally finally piped up, “What else is he gonna say?” he asked still giggling, “thanks for helping us all those times, glad you like our tech guy, but sorry no new teammates?”

 

 

Barry rolled his eyes, Cisco began chuckling at your side, and you, after a moment of absorption, smiled at the three of them genuinely. You were part of the team, and a part of you, deep down inside, seemed to hum with happiness at the idea, as though somehow you were finally at home.


End file.
